shipsandthingsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Spanish Armada ships
The Spanish Armada was massive. It contained about 134-138 ships. Here is a list of them. Squadron of Portugal Category:Spanish ArmadaCategory:GalleonsCategory:GalleysCategory:FreightersTwelve ships (total seamen 1,293; total soldiers 3,330); * São Martinho (48 guns). Known in Spanish as San Martin and in English as Saint Martin. Flagship of the commander-in-chief (Fleet Capitana), the Duke of Medina Sidonia and Maestre Francisco Arias de Bobadilla, the senior army officer. (São Martinho had an overall length of about 180 feet (55 m) with a beam of about 40 feet (12 m). She carried the aforementioned 48 heavy guns on two enclosed gun decks, plus multiple smaller weapons). * São João (de Portugal). (50 guns). Vice-flagship (Fleet Almiranta). Known in Spanish as San Juan de Portugal and in English as Saint John of Portugal. Captained by Recalde (captain of this ship later in the expedition). * São Marcos (33 guns). * São Filipe (40 guns). * São Luis (38 guns). * São Mateus (34 guns). Known in Spanish as San Mateo and in English as Saint Matthew. * Santiago (24 guns). * São Francisco (Florencia or Galleon of Florence). (52 guns). Italian-built nau integrated within the squadron of Portuguese galleons. 3 Portuguese galleons were dismissed after the storm that the Armada faced after leaving Lisbon (2 already older at the time and one sent to India). * São Cristóvão (20 guns). * São Bernardo (21 guns). * Zabra Augusta (13 guns). * Zabra Júlia (14 guns) Squadron of Galleys of Portugal Four ships under Diego de Medrano (total seamen 362; total rowers 888; no soldiers); * Capitania (5 guns). * Princesa (5 guns). * Diana (5 guns). * Bazana (5 guns). Squadron of Biscay Fourteen ships (total seamen 863; total soldiers 1,937); * Santa Ana (30 guns: Flagship of Juan Martinez de Recalde, Captain General and second in command of the Armada). * El Gran Grin (28 guns: Vice-flagship). Wrecked near SW tip of Clare Island, Clew Bay, Co. Mayo. * Santiago (25 guns). * La Concepción de Zubelzu. (16 guns). * La Concepción de Juanes del Cano (18 guns). Wrecked on Galway coast. * La Magdalena (18 guns). * San Juan (21 guns). * La Maria Juan (24 guns). * La Manuela (24 guns). * Santa Maria de Montemayor (18 guns). * Patache La Maria de Aguirre (6 guns). * Patache La Isabela (10 guns). * Patache de Miguel de Suso (6 guns). * Patache San Estaban (6 guns). Squadron of Castile * San Cristobal (36 guns). Flagship of Diego Flores de Valdés. * San Juan Bautista (24 guns). Vice-flagship. Sunk at Blasket Islands in late September 1588. * San Pedro (24 guns). * San Juan (24 guns). * Santiago el Mayor (24 guns). * San Felipe y Santiago (24 guns). * La Asunción (24 guns). * Nuestra Señora del Barrio (24 guns). * San Medel y Celedon (or San Linda y Celedón). (24 guns). * Santa Ana (24 guns). * Nuestra Señora de Begoña (24 guns). * La Trinidad Bogitar (24 guns). * La Santa Catalina (24 guns). * San Juan Bautista (24 guns). * Patache Nuestra Señora del Socorro (or Nuestra Señora del Rosario). (24 guns). Possibly lost in Tralee Bay.2 * Patache San Antonio de Padua (12 guns). Squadron of Andalusia Eleven ships (total seamen 780; total soldiers 2,325); * Nuestra Señora del Rosario (46 guns). Flagship of Don Pedro de Valdés. * San Francisco (21 guns). Vice-flagship. * San Juan Bautista (31 guns). * San Juan de Gargarin (16 guns). * La Concepción (20 guns). * Urca Duquesa Santa Ana (23 guns). Wrecked at Loughros More, Co. Donegal * Santa Catalina (23 guns). * La Trinidad (13 guns). * Santa Maria del Juncal (20 guns). * San Bartolomé (20 guns). * Patache El Espíritu Santo (32 guns). * Squadron of Guipuzcoa * Fourteen ships (total seamen 616; total soldiers 1,992); ** Santa Ana (47 guns). Flagship of Miguel de Oquendo. ** Santa Maria de la Rosa (or Nuestra Señora de la Rosa). (47 guns). Vice-flagship. Wrecked on Stromboli Reef at Blasket Sound, 21 September 1588. ** San Salvador (25 guns). ** San Esteban (26 guns). Wrecked near Doobeg, Co. Clare. ** Santa María (or Santa Marta). (20 guns). ** Santa Barbara (12 guns). ** San Buenaventura (21 guns). ** La Maria San Juan (12 guns). ** Santa Cruz (18 guns). ** Urca Doncella (16 guns). ** Patache La Asunción (9 guns). ** Patache San Bernabé (9 guns). ** Pinaza Nuestra Señora de Guadalupe (1 gun). ** Pinaza Magdalena (1 gun). Squadron of Levant Ten ships (total seamen 767; total soldiers 2,780); ** La Regazona (30 guns). Flagship of Martín de Bertendona. ** La Lavia (25 guns). Vice-flagship. Grounded near Streedagh Strand, ten miles North of Sligo town. ** La Rata Santa María Encoronada (35 guns). Grounded and set alight, late September 1588 in Blacksod Bay, Co. Mayo, Ireland. ** San Juan de Silicia (26 guns). Wrecked off of the Inner Hebridean island of Mull. ** La Trinidad Valencera (42 guns). Wrecked, 16th Sept 1588 at Glenagivney, Kinnagoe Bay Inishowen, Co. Donegal, Ireland. ** La Anunciada (24 guns). ** San Nicolás Prodaneli (26 guns). ** Juliana (32 guns). ** Santa Maria de Vison (18 guns). Grounded near Streedagh Strand, ten miles North of Sligo town. ** La Trinidad de Scala (22 guns). Squadron of Galleasses of Naples Four ships; ** San Lorenzo (50 guns). Flagship of Don Hugo de Moncada. Grounded at Calais after the Battle of Gravelines. Captured by the French after a hard fight with the English that cost Don Hugo de Moncada his life. ** Zúñiga (50 guns). Forced to take refuge at Le Havre after suffering rudder damage while trying to return home. It is unclear whether Zúñiga ever returned home. It was last reported silted up at Le Havre after an unsuccessful effort to sail home. ** La Girona (50 guns). Wrecked 30th October 1588 at Lacada Point, County Antrim, Ireland. ** Napolitana (50 guns). Returned home intact, making landfall at Laredo, Spain. Squadron of Urcas Twenty three ships (total seamen 608; total soldiers 3,121); ** El Gran Grifón (38 guns). Flagship of Juan Gómez de Medina. Wrecked, 27 September 1588 at Stroms Hellier, Fair Isle, Orkney Islands. ** San Salvador (24 guns). Vice-flagship. ** Perro Marino (7 guns). ** Falcon Blanco Mayor (16 guns). ** Castillo Negro (27 guns). ** Barca de Amburgo (or Barca de Hamburg) (23 guns). ** Casa de Paz Grande (26 guns). ** San Pedro Mayor (29 guns). ** El Sansón (18 guns). ** San Pedro Menor (18 guns). ** Barca de Anzique (or Barca de Danzig) (26 guns). ** Falcon Blanco Mediano (16 guns). Lost on Connemara coast, County Galway, possibly near Inish Boffin, on Freaghillaun Rock?. ** San Andrés (14 guns). ** Casa de Paz Chica (15 guns). ** Ciervo Volante (18 guns). ** Paloma Blanca (12 guns). ** La Ventura (4 guns). ** Santa Bárbara (10 guns). ** Santiago (19 guns). Wrecked south of Bergen, Norway. ** David (7 guns). ** El Gato (9 guns). ** Esayas (4 guns). ** San Gabriel (4 guns). Squadron of Pataches and Zabras Twenty two ships (5 to 10 guns) under Don Antonio Hurtado de Mendoza (total seamen 574; total soldiers 479); ** Nuestra Señora del Pilar de Zaragoza ** La Caridad ** San Andres ** El Crucifijo ** Nuestra Señora del Puerto ** La Concepción de Cararsca ** Nuestra Señora Begona ** La Concepción Capetillo ** San Jeronimo ** Nuestra Señora de Gracia ** La Concepción Francisco de Latero ** Nuestra Señora de Guadalupe ** San Francisco ** Espiritu Santo ** Zabra Trinidad ** Nuestra Señora de Castro ** Santo Andres ** La Concepción de Valmeseda ** La Concepción de Somanila ** San Juan de Carasa ** Asunción